


Somewhere Only We Know

by BeanBean8, UniverseBestPotato



Series: Symphonies- A soulmate AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute lesbians, F/F, No Lesbians Died in the making of this fanfic, Not beta read we die like Shiro, my friend made me do this, oblivious lance, smol Lance is smol, toddler Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: Smol Lance hears voices. He follows





	Somewhere Only We Know

“I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand”

A young boy wakes up, ocean blue eyes glancing towards their bedroom window, a voice, soft and sweet, emanating from the blue curtains.

“I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river, and it made me complete”

The boy sits up the new voice, still soft, sounds rougher, yet is pleasant to listen to, he leaves his space themed duvet, blue cat in hand, as he walks towards the window to investigate. It’s too dark, he realises as he huffs annoyingly.

“Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin”

Floor boards creaking, the child slips out of his room. The voices blend together, becoming bold and richer echoing throughout the old house.

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me

He creeps down the steps, jumping at the last one as it creaks really load, (he knows this from experience at Christmas day), landing with a small thump at the bottom. The soft voice sounding clearer and, as the child’s eyes light up, more recognisable.

It’s his oldest sister, Vicci

  
“Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?”

As he heads towards the kitchen, he wonders who Vicci is singing with. Does she have a friend over?? He pouts, he wanted to sing with Vicci!!

“Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin”

Passing through the kitchen, the child gazes on his sis, Vicci, leaning onto other girls’ shoulders, Vicci’s short brown hair merging with the mystery women’s black (maybe dark blue, too hard to tell) hair.

“And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know

  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know?”

 

Ocean blue eyes shine in amazement and adoration as the song ends and sees Vicci give a caring smile towards her friend and, forgetting that a) he should be sleeping and b) they don’t know he’s there, releases a high pitch squeal at the sappy scene which breaks the atmosphere and making the two older ladies to jump and look at him, faces confused until he runs closer.

 

“Lance??” the brown-haired woman squeaks, coughing, she asks “why are you still up??”

Lance smiles brightly at his sister, “I heard you sing with your friend, Vicci, You’re really, really good!!!!!”

At this, both girl’s glance at each other, red glows onto their faces.

 

Vicci looks back at Lance, smiling softly “Lance, Acxa isn’t just a friend” she explains softly, as if this was a big secret, “She’s my soulmate.”

 

Lance tilts his head sideways, soulmate?? Isn’t that what mummy and daddy are? Soulmates? He looks to Acxa, as the kitchen light is shining on her face, he confirms to himself that her short hair was blue, matching her eye colour.

 

Acxa, after being quiet for so long, giggles and looks at her soulmate, eyes teasing.

“Vicci??? What a cute nickname Veronica, am I allowed to use it?”

 

 

“NO!!” Both Lance and Veronica quietly yells, mindful of the sleeping family

“aww” pouts Acxa, “why not??”

 

“Because that’s mine name for Vicci, so you can’t use it, even if you’re pretty” Lance declares in a possessive manner.

 

The red on Acxa’s face makes Veronica laugh.

 

Thinking back on his earlier question, Lance turns to Veronica, “Vicci? Are you and Acxa like mum and dad?”

She nods in confirmation

“Where is my soulmate??”

 

Veronica eyes glance upwards towards the stars. The night was clear, so you could see the various hues of blues, pinks and purples littering the sky along with many bright stars which form pictures that Lance has been trying to learn all summer. After thinking for a minute, she begins to speak,

 

“Well, Lance, every soul in the universe came from a spec of energy which split in half” she explains looking down at the wide-eyed child to see if he understood, “So every soul had a twin, that twin is your soulmate”

 

“Cool!!!” Lance interrupts, grinning, “So I do have a soulmate”

Acxa smiles, “Yes, you do” She continues Veronica’s tale, “When each spec of energy split, a tune was formed. Each tune is individual, and that tune is shown through singing or humming in” she demonstrates by humming an incoherent tune.

 

Veronica carries on “When you sing with your soulmate, you feel…. complete, like your song has found its other half, some tunes sound similar, so you may feel something towards someone who isn’t your soulmate, but could be something better” she smiles, looking at the one she’s fallen for, “Do you remember Sophie??” Veronica asks Lance, who nods vigorously, he liked having Sophie around because she was so fun!!

 

“Sophie and I have a similar tune but when we sang together, we didn’t feel that completeness, instead we felt warmth like if someone was giving you a big hug” Veronica explained, arms mimicking the gesture, “She became my best friend instead, so don’t feel too down heartened, hermanito, if someone isn’t your soulmate because you might find someone who’ll be there for you ‘till you grow old and wrinkly” Veronica winked as Lance shows a look of horror

 

“VICCI!!! How could you say that!! I’ll never.... never get wrinkles” Lance yawned, eyes drooping after such an eventful night.

 

Victoria laughs softly, picking up her little brother just before he falls on his face, fast asleep. She places a small kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight, Lance, you’ll find your soulmate someday”

 


End file.
